Attraction
by NightlyBlueDemons
Summary: A short set of drabbles about the epicness that is Shenny!
1. The first time it happened

_This is the beginning of a little set of drabbles to build up (hopefully) to my favourite pairing. Shenny! _

_I own nothing. I hope you enjoy!_

The first time it happened Penny brushed it off as shock.

She had strolled into Leonard's flat without knocking, as per usual, and had stopped short at the sight that met her. Sheldon was standing at his white board in its usual place between the fridge and the corridor to the bedrooms. The difference in this fairly common sight was the state of ruffled-undress which Sheldon appeared in. His usual plaid trousers had been replaced by a pair of boxes and his usual multiple layers of t-shirts had disappeared completely and his lean back stretched and twisted as he moved around.

He was muttering to himself while scribbling across the board, his left hand occasionally sweeping the board clean. Penny wasn't sure what shocked her most, the fact that he was parading around in his boxers or that he was so absorbed by his work that he didn't notice he had dirtied his hand by wiping away the marker pen.

Penny let out a little giggle at the thought, which naturally, his Vulcan hearing picked up. As he swung round to stare doe-eyed at her, Penny was suddenly struck at how nice his hair looked all mussed up.

They stared at each other in shock for a few silent moments until Penny backed out of the room and closed the door behind her.

'Holy crap on a cracker' she exclaimed, shaking herself free of the weird daze she had fallen under, and returning to the normality of her apartment.

Two days later she heard from Leonard that Sheldon had made a major breakthrough in his work. It explained a lot.


	2. The second time it happened

The second time it happened Penny had tried to deny it.

It had happened after a particularly embarrassing defeat at paintballing. Sheldon had been so incensed at his team's inability to aim accurately that he had booked a session at the local firing range.

Penny, as a native Mid-Western, had jumped at the opportunity to join them.

What Penny had forgotten momentarily was that Sheldon was from Texas. She recalled as she watched him shoot that he had once said he 'could shoot close enough to a racoon to make it crap itself'.

For all his denial and smart-alec ways, Sheldon was a Texan born and bred.

As Raj had refused to join them, they had split into 2 teams, Penny & Sheldon and Howard & Leonard. The latter two had soon begun pouting in defeat as it became apparent that they were no match for the two Mid-Westerns.

Penny had not been nicknamed 'Slugger' by her father for nothing. Along with an epic right hook she could also hit a target with a decent rifle from a good 100ft away.

Penny had glanced across at Sheldon during a particularly perfect round and found the breath knocked out of her.

His keen eyes were staring fiercely down the sight, his lean arms gracefully holding up the gun and his usual unsure posture had been replaced by a confident and deadly stance.

If any one had asked at that particular moment Penny would have said he looked hot.

Unfortunately, the moment soon passed as Sheldon caught her unfocused gaze and before hesitating slightly, commenced to lecture her on the importance of being constantly alert on a firing range for the next half an hour.


	3. The third time it happened

_Thanks to Whackydoodle and stock2007 for pointing out that Penny is from Nebraska! Can you forgive a native Englander? I've amended it now. Thanks for the positive comments though! _

The third time it happened Penny was afraid.

Sheldon had informed everyone of the imminent arrival of his mother and sister. They where due for a visit to witness Sheldon receive a prestigious award at Cal-Tech.

Penny had been invited as well and had spent the best part of a week planning her outfit. She was just putting the finishing touches to her make up when the signature '3 Penny's' knock resounded through-out her apartment.

'It's open' shouted Penny, as she finished up applying a deep rouge lipstick.

'You should keep your door locked at all times Penny, or at least deploy the safety chain' Sheldon lectured as he walked in, 'I could have been an axe-murderer'.

'Yeh, yeh, yeh' began Penny, but her words soon dyed in her throat.

Sheldon cleared his throat uncomfortably as she stared. He was in a new suit similar to the one she had chosen for him last year. However this time his tie had been changed to one of deep blue, a colour which brought out his eyes and his hair had been styled in a ruffled boyish way. The picture he created was one of sexy geeky-ness.

'Missy dressed me' he explained, a blush tingeing his cheeks.

Penny failed in the battle to regain control of her vocal cords and could only make a small whimper in reply.

'Right that's it' Sheldon declared, 'I'm gonna change', his voice lilting into a Texan drawl in his distress.

He had almost made it out of the door when Penny caught his arm.

'Sweetie' she said in a careful voice, 'Don't change, you look gorgeous' and with that she reached up to kiss his blushing cheek and turned back into the apartment.

When she turned back to the doorway, having collected her bag, Mrs Cooper was standing there.

She gave Penny an arch look and then reached forward to take Penny's arm and led her down the stairs.

All the while during the ceremony Mrs Cooper continued to shoot Penny appraising looks and Penny had the sinking suspicion she was planning how to get blonde haired grandchildren.


	4. The forth time it happened

_Thank you for the lovely reviews. In exchange, here is a new chapter!_

The fourth time it happened Penny didn't even bother being surprised.

While in comparison she had always considered Sheldon to be the most attractive of her boys she had never been, until recently, actually attracted to him.

It had started on Thai night, she had stolen the last spring roll, despite her better self telling her she would regret it.

Sheldon didn't speak to her for 2 days. On the 3rd day he finally cracked, mainly because he needed her on his Halo team, and despite his complaint against her, he could not dispute her aptitude for Halo.

4 wins to 2 later, she was certain he had forgiven her. By the time they reached 6 wins to 2 they where back to their usual teasing relationship.

When Thai night came round again, Penny was once again faced with the dilemma. It had just been Sheldon, Penny and Raj that night as Leonard and Howard had stayed late at Cal-Tech to work on a project together.

The odd number meant that the spring roll dilemma that caused Sheldon to twitch had occurred again. How do you split an order of 7 spring rolls between 3 people?

During the argument that had spawned, Raj had scurried to the bathroom, leaving Penny and Sheldon sniping at each other.

The argument had reached the level that set both of them on their feet shouting, less than a foot from each other.

Penny was the first to notice Sheldon's close proximity, a distance at which Penny rarely saw him at due to his aversion to human contact.

Penny wasn't sure exactly when but all of a sudden, at least on her part, she felt the tension between them change from anger to something else. It made her pause in her arguing, a fact that Sheldon noticed almost immediately. He always noticed everything.

Penny suddenly realised that she had been leaning in towards him, her eyes entranced by the lips which whispered her name in uncertainty. She chanced a glance up into his eyes, now only inches away from hers. He looked afraid, unsure, but something else lingered there, causing his eyes to darken.

Penny could feel his breath on her lips. It was shallow and coming in sharp, short puffs.

She felt a ghost of a touch, causing a jolt of something sweet shoot through her, before Sheldon abruptly pulled away and folded himself up in his place on the couch.

Penny had barely a moment to register the shock before Leonard and Howard came barrelling through the door.

Sheldon's super Vulcan hearing had saved them from embarrassment.

They didn't speak again that night apart from Penny's murmured thanks when Sheldon nudged the last spring roll onto her plate.


	5. The fifth time it happened

_Again, thanks for the reviews. They are muchly appreciated! _

The fifth time it happened Penny had been prepared.

Sheldon had received a wedding invitation in the mail. His twin Missy had finally managed to tie down a man (as she had described it).

Penny, as well as Leonard, Howard and Raj had been invited too. Leonard had now been dating Priya for many months and planned to take her as his date, Howard had Bernadette and Raj had somehow managed to convince (presumably while drunk) a grad student to accompany him. Penny did not have a date.

Sheldon, due to his father's absence, was going to be walking his sister down the aisle. Walking his sister down the aisle in a new suit purchased for him by his sister. Penny knew by now that it was going to be hard to concentrate on the wedding, if Sheldon looked like he did last time he was dressed by his family.

They had all travelled down together on the train (Sheldon was adamant) and Mrs Cooper had been kind enough to allow Penny to stay in their spare bedroom. The rest of the boys were staying in the local motel.

While standing on the Cooper's doorstep with Sheldon, Penny had the sudden strange realisation that it felt as if she was being taken home to meet the parents. She had been in this situation many times before, but she had never imagined it would happen with someone like Sheldon.

Penny and Sheldon had been ushered in, the house full of family and friends. There was noise, introductions and raucous laughter, most at the expense of an embarrassed Sheldon.

They were being passed from person to person when all of a sudden Sheldon had pulled her to one side and over to an older woman sitting quietly in a chair. From her position she could survey the whole room and when her eyes lit up at seeing Sheldon moving towards her, Penny knew that she must be his Meemaw.

Penny was shyly introduced and as she observed Sheldon's quiet affection for his grandmother, she felt a strange warmth blossom inside of her. A warmth that must have shown on her face as she received an appraising look from Sheldon's grandmother.

When, at the reception the next evening, Sheldon asked her to dance she agreed. Leaving a table of stunned faces behind her she let herself be led by Sheldon's surprisingly confident movements. He told her later that as a child his mother had demanded that all her children knew how to perform a basic waltz.

As their dance neared a close Penny caught the eyes of the Cooper women sat at the head table. She had blushed as she realised what this must look like and no sooner than she had done she felt Sheldon's arms tighten around her. Looking up she saw that he had also caught the eyes of his family. He now had what only could be called a possessive gleam to his features, although he too had a slight pink tinge to his cheeks.


	6. The sixth time it happened

_Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming please!_

The sixth time it happened Penny did something about it.

It was not in her nature to be patient. The strange Sheldon-esque flirting that had been occurring over the last couple of months had her on edge.

Penny was normally a very tactile person and so she was usually unaffected by the touch of someone of the opposite sex. But with Sheldon, who went out of his way to avoid human contact it was another matter.

It had begun with a brush of fingers while handing out take-out. Then on the way up from the laundry room on Saturday nights his hand would find the small of her back for a brief few moments and then retreat. She started to lose patience when his thigh began to brush hers while sitting on the couch. He only did it during film nights when the lights where low, but it was starting to drive her to distraction.

The smallest touches from Sheldon where having more effect on her than decidedly more had had with other guys. To make matters even stranger, Penny was enjoying it.

But there was only so much a 'big ol' five' could take.

Penny finally lost it one Saturday night. She was in the laundry room and had just put most of her washing in the dryer. It was while she was folding the clothes, which she had learnt by trial and error couldn't be tumble dried, that Sheldon appeared in the doorway.

He paused slightly when he saw her there but then stepped into the room and began sorting his clothes into his multitude of separate piles. It was only after he had set all 3 of his washes going that he turned to make eye-contact with Penny.

He was embarrassed she realised when she saw his stained cheeks. The night before the gang had had a Lord of the Rings movie marathon and Penny (needing no excuse to watch extended footage of Orlando Bloom) joined them. Penny had begun the evening sitting in her usual spot between Sheldon and Howard. Halfway through The Fellowship of the Ring Howard's phone had rung and he had left soon after at the beckon of Bernadette.

Penny had then allowed herself to stretch her legs out on the couch and in doing so her body had leaned slightly more into Sheldon. She did it at first to annoy and to maybe get a rise out of him, but he didn't react beyond a slight stiffening of his body. Half an hour later he had completely relaxed and so Penny tested his boundaries further. She turned her body to the side and rested her head on his shoulder, purposely flicking her blonde hair down his chest.

She felt him gasp slightly, his hands clenching in his lap and then he stood abruptly causing her to fall into his spot.

He marched into his bedroom and he didn't emerge again that night.

Penny hadn't seen him again until now.

Jumping down from her perch on one of the vacant machines Penny approached Sheldon. He watched her with wide eyes. Before either new it Sheldon's back had hit the wall of the laundry room and Penny was mere inches in front of him.

'Just relax Moopie' Penny whispered, before leaning upwards to touch her lips with his. Sheldon stiffened at the contact and so Penny slipped her arms up around his neck, bringing him down closer to her.

When Sheldon finally relaxed, his arms hesitantly reaching up to grasp at her waist, Penny's knees nearly gave out, and when Sheldon's tongue touched hers, they did. If Sheldon hadn't suddenly tightened his grip, pulling her flush against him, she would have ended up on the floor.

They stared at each other when they finally pulled apart, both breathing heavily.

There was short moment of stunned silence before Sheldon found his voice.

'That was highly unsanitary' he said with a giddy smile.


	7. The seventh time it happened

_Hi everyone! Thanks for reading. I think this is going to be the last chapter, it feels like the end. _

The seventh time is happened Penny enjoyed herself far too much.

It had been a week since the laundry room incident and Sheldon hadn't mentioned a word about it.

On the last Thursday of the month aka 'Anything can happen Thursday', Penny had walked into the boy's apartment intending to try and mooch some dinner.

Howard and Raj where pitching an argument for them all to go out to a club and 'scam on chicks'. Suffice to say, Sheldon was having none of it and was putting up a heated argument in favour of staying at home.

'I will not partake in your hopeless attempts to attract the opposite sex' Sheldon stated, causing Howard to scowl.

'It's not for me, it's for Raj' he argued, while Raj nodded enthusiastically, now unable to talk since Penny was in the room.

'No!' cried Sheldon, his tone resolute, 'I will not be joining you and neither will Leonard'.

'Erm, well…' began Leonard, from his place on the couch.

'Leonard!' Sheldon exclaimed, his face a picture of betrayal.

'Sorry Sheldon, but I want to go out'

In his fury Sheldon had risen from his spot and was now pacing in the kitchen.

Penny was now beginning to think that she wouldn't mind going without dinner this evening. A free take-out wasn't worth the hassle of dealing with them all in this state.

She was about to get up and make her way out when Leonard's next sullen words caused her to stop short.

'Just because you'll never have a woman, doesn't mean you have to deprive the rest of us'

Sheldon froze, staring at Leonard, his face spasming.

Penny had only moments to prepare herself, before Sheldon had strode purposefully over to her, pulled her to her feet and kissed her hard. Wrapping his arms around her, he dipped her slightly as he kissed her quite thoroughly.

Minutes passed, and then Sheldon suddenly let her go, gave Leonard a cool glare and retreated to his bedroom.

There was stunned silence while Penny lowered herself back into the chair, her legs not up to the job of supporting her.

'What the frak?' Howard managed to squeak out looking to Penny for an explanation.

Penny could do nothing but grin foolishly and when she finally pulled herself together she managed to stumble after Sheldon.

The rest of the boys stared after her in confusion and moments later, after they heard a Sheldon-like squeal, they decided it might be best if they went out after all.

_The End._


End file.
